Tied together with a smile
by Casualtylover96
Summary: Tom and Sam get a big surprise when they get back from their honeymoon. How will they both cope in the new roles that they have to take on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I definitely do not want to go back to work tomorrow" Sam sighed as they walked out of the airport carrying their luggage.

"Me neither. It will be nice to see everyone again though"

"Yeah I guess" Sam agreed

"I can't remember if I told you yet, but I love you Mrs Kent"

"I think you may have mentioned it before and I love you too Mr Kent" Sam said before Tom pulled her in close embracing her in a very passionate kiss

Once they'd collected the car they pulled up outside their new house which they'd moved into shortly before their honeymoon. However, as Tom pulled onto the driveway Sam was surprised to see her sister and two nieces stood on the doorstep.

Tom sighed, knowing that Sam really didn't get on with her sister and didn't want any arguments o the first day back after their honeymoon.

"Nicola, what are you doing here?" Sam asked getting out of the car

"Auntie Sam" Sophie, Sam's seven year old niece, said running up to her

"Hey you" Sam said picking her up and placing her on her hip "Hi Ellie"

"Hello" Ellie replied but Sam immediately noticed that upset she sounded

"What's going on?"

"I need you to look after the girls for the bit" Nicola said to her sister

"What, why? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving to Australia"

"You're moving to Australia? And you're not taking the girls with you?"

"No, I didn't think that they'd want to go all the way over there. They have friends here"

Sam could feel the anger bubbling inside her but knew she needed to remain calm for the sake of the girls

"So they can stay then?"

"Of course they can stay. You know I love having them. But are you sure you're happy with this girls?"

Sophie seemed very excited by the prospect but Ellie on the other hand, although she said she didn't mind, seemed very sad about what was going on.

Nicola quickly said goodbye to the girls before getting into the car with some man Sam had never seen before. Together Sam and Tom took the girls and all of their stuff into the house. Sam had no idea how long the girls would be staying with her for but decided to give them a bedroom each. It wasn't like they didn't have the space in their new four- bedroom house.

Sam showed Ellie into her bedroom but could tell she needed a bit of time to herself, so left her to unpack on her own. She then went into Sophie's bedroom and helped her to put all of her things away before going into her and Tom's bedroom and sorting their stuff out.

"I'm so sorry about this Tom, I had no idea that she was planning on just going off like she has"

"It's fine, the girls are no problem. I like it when they came to stay at yours, it was fun" Tom replied reassuring Sam. The girls quite often ended up staying with Sam, their mother never had been the reliable type

Sam was on her way downstairs to put a load of washing on, but it saddened her when she walked past Ellie's bedroom and heard her crying. Sam knocked on the door, but when she got no reply walked in anyway. Ellie immediately buried her head in the pillow, she wasn't one to show her emotions in front of people.

Sam put the pile of washing she had in her hands on the floor and went and sat next to her eldest niece on the bed.

"Ellie, I know this is difficult for you but I promise you I'll do everything I can to help you"

"But you shouldn't have to. If Mum actually loved us she would be here looking after us. But instead you're lumbered with us and you probably don't want us because you've just got back from your honey moon. And then you'll get fed up of us and nobody will want us and we'll just be left on our own and..." Ellie said getting herself all worked up but was interrupted by Sam

"You're Mum does love you Ellie, honestly she does. It's just that she thinks for herself most of the time, and doesn't understand what she's doing is wrong. But she does love you ever so, ever so much. And don't you ever think that I don't want you. I love it when you stay here so of course you'll always be wanted here" Sam said pulling Ellie into her chest

"Really?" Ellie asked

"Really"

"I do like it when we come to stay with you" Ellie confessed whilst being soothed by her Auntie stroking her hair

"Are you ready to come downstairs now?" Sam asked and Ellie nodded. She helped Ellie to clean up her face and then they walked downstairs together.

Sam felt angry at her sister for making her 11 year old daughter feeling like that. If Sam ever had children, she knew that she would do everything she could to make them feel loved and wanted. Something that she didn't really feel when she was growing up.

**This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luckily, the next day Sam and Tom were both working the day shift, so after they dropped the girls to school they headed to work as the two newlyweds.

All of the others were keen to hear all of the details of their honeymoon, but it wasn't long before they were back into their doctor roles doing the job they loved. It was soon time to pick the girls up from school, but their shift hadn't quite finished. Sam nipped out and picked them both up before bringing them back to the hospital with her.

"Are you two going to be alright in here for a bit? We won't be too much longer" Sam asked Ellie and Sophie

"Yeah we'll be fine" Ellie replied

"Well help yourself to biscuits. Have you got any homework or anything you can be doing?"

Ellie did but Sophie didn't so Sam gave her her phone to play on instead.

Sam was still on her break so went to speak to Zoe about sorting out the shifts so that it was only ever one of them on a night shift. Zoe was happy to help and sorted it out for them.

"Ellie, I need a wee" Sophie said to Ellie as they sat in the staff room

"Okay, let's go and try and find the loos then"

On their way a man was rushed in from the ambulance covered in blood and not in a very good way at all.

Sophie began to feel a bit dizzy.

"Ellie, I don't feel very well" Sophie informed her elder sister before passing out in her arms

Sam was just walking through reception so saw Sophie faint in Ellie's arms and rushed over to them. She scooped Sophie up in her arms and carried her over to one of the beds in cubicles. Luckily it didn't take long for Sophie to come round. Sam passed her some water and she started taking small sips from it.

"Did Sophie say she wasn't feeling very well Ellie?" Sam asked wondering what was wrong with her youngest niece

"I think it was because she saw that man all covered in blood. She's not very good with things like that"

Sam was relieved that there wasn't anything wrong with her niece. Sophie stayed on the bed for the rest of Sam and Tom's shift, but soon it was time for the four of them to go home.

"Right then girls, what do you fancy for dinner?" Sam asked as they pulled into the car park at the supermarket

"I don't mind" Ellie replied being polite

"Please can we have a stir fry? You make the best one ever Auntie Sam" Sophie exclaimed

"Of course we can" Sam replied before they all went in and got some shopping for the next few days. It was very different buying for the girls as well, but lovely at the same time for Sam.

When they got home Sam made a start on tea whilst Tom played on the wii with the girls. Once it was ready they all sat around the table and talked about their days. It was so nice for the girls. It was very rare that their Mum cooked them a proper home- cooked meal and even rarer that they actually sat down as a family.

After tea Sam gave Sophie a bath and got her into her pyjamas, and then Ellie had a shower. Whilst Ellie was in the shower Sam dried Sophie's hair and then did Ellie's for her after she came out of the shower.

"Sam?" Ellie said

"Yeah"

"No, it doesn't matter actually" Ellie said changing her mind about talking to Sam about it

"Go on, tell me"

"No, I wasn't going to say anything" Ellie lied

"Come on Els, you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone"

"I was just wondering if we could go shopping sometime"

"Of course we can, is there anything you need in particular?"

"Urmm, I was kind of wondering if I could maybe get some bras?" Ellie replied her cheeks flushing as she felt a little bit embarrassed

"Of course we can. Has your Mum not bought you any?"

"No, she never made it very easy to talk to her about things like that. And I just feel so uncomfortable whenever we get changed for PE"

"How about we nip into town after school tomorrow then?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, and Ellie you know you can always come to me about anything. I know you're starting to, you know grow up a bit now. So don't be afraid to ask for anything you need"

"Thanks Auntie Sam" Ellie said giving her Auntie a big hug

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day as promised Sam took Ellie into town after school, whilst Tom took Sophie home.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Sam asked whilst they were in the car on the way there

"Yeah it was okay I guess. How was your day?"

"Just the same old really"

They got into town and Sam parked the car before they headed to M&S.

"It's probably best if we get you measured properly so we know what size you are" Sam said

"Oh no, do we have to? That would be so embarrassing. Can't we just pick some up and then you can see if they fit or not" Ellie said

Sam sighed but eventually gave into Ellie. They picked up some bras in a variety of sizes and colours and then went to try them all on. After a while Sam worked out her size and then Ellie picked a variety of the bras she liked in that colour.

"You'll have to get some white ones too, to go under your school blouse" Sam said and Ellie nodded

They then went for a drink in costa as Ellie was feeling a bit thirsty.

"Els, you haven't started your periods yet, have you?" Sam asked

"No, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that's all. But you will tell me if you start when you're with me, won't you?" Sam said and Ellie nodded

"How long are we going to be with you?"

"I honestly don't know" Sam replied truthfully

"I hope she never comes back. You've always been there for me since I was little, but Mum hasn't. I wish I could stay with you forever" Ellie said as tears started to fill her eyes

Sam saw this so pulled the girl in for a hug. She didn't know what to say to make her feel better so just rubbed her back supportively.

Ellie quickly dried her eyes and then they went home to see what mischief Sophie and Tom had been up to.

"Hi, we're home" Sam called as they walked through the front door

"Auntie Sam" Sophie said running up to her and giving her a massive hug

"Hi sweetheart, have you had a good day at school?"

"Yeah it was really fun, we had music and we got to go on the keyboards" Sophie replied excitedly "what did you buy?"

"Just some things for Ellie" Sam said just as Tom walked into the hallway

"What things?" Sophie asked curiously

Ellie started to panic, not wanting Tom to know what they'd bought so was relieved when Sam replied

"Don't be so nosy you" Sam said tapping Sophie on the nose before passing the bag to Ellie who carried it upstairs

Sophie ran back into the lounge to finish doing her picture that she was doing before Sam and Ellie came home.

"Have you got dinner sorted then?" Sam asked walking up to Tom, who pulled her into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes I have as it goes" Tom said much to the surprise of Sam

"Really, what are we having?" Sam said returning the kiss

"I've started a lasagne" Tom replied before they started to kiss passionately. They quickly broke apart though at the sound of Ellie coming down the stairs

"Do you two have to do that when we're around" Ellie said jokingly

Sam and Tom both laughed before Tom went into the kitchen to carry on with the tea and Sam went into the lounge with the girls.

"I drew you a picture" Sophie said handing the picture to Sam that she'd just drawn

"Wow, that's lovely Soph, thank you. I reckon it would look good on the fridge, what do you think?" Sam said and Sophie nodded

Sam walked into the kitchen and stuck the picture of her, Tom, Ellie and Sophie on the fridge with magnets.

"What's that?" Tom asked looking at the fridge

"Sophie drew it. I don't think it will be long before the house is full of all of her drawings" Sam replied laughing

It wasn't long until tea was ready and they all sat around and ate it.

"Ellie, can you please wash the dishes?" Sam asked politely

"Oh, why me and not Sophie?" Ellie huffed

"Because I asked you to, and Sophie is going to help me dry them"

Reluctantly, Ellie washed the dishes whilst Sam and Sophie dried them and Tom nipped out to the shops to get some milk.

Ellie flicked some bubbles, accidentally, at Sam who then flicked some back. Before long there were bubbles being flicked everywhere and all three girls were soaked.

"What have we done?" Sam said laughing observing how wet they all were

"If you take your clothes off down here, I'll put them straight into the washing machine" Sam said

"What if Tom comes back though?" Ellie said worrying

"He won't trust me"

The girls both stripped down to their underwear and Ellie then quickly ran upstairs and got into the shower.

"Come on you, let's get into our dressing gowns" Sam said taking Sophie's hand and leading her upstairs

Once Ellie was out of the shower Sam gave Sophie a bath and got her into her pyjamas. Sophie and Ellie went into the lounge for a bit and watched some TV whilst Sam tidied up the bathroom a bit.

"What are you doing in your dressing gown?" Tom asked coming into the bathroom

"Oh, we had a bit of a bubble fight earlier" Sam replied

Sam saw Tom's eyes travel down her slightly gaping dressing gown before he walked up to her and began to kiss her passionately. Tom went to lead her into the bathroom but Sam stopped him.

"Not while the girls are still awake Tom"

"Later then?"

"Yes later" Sam said quickly pecking him on the lips before walking down the hips leaving Tom's eyes glued to her from behind


End file.
